


Prompt #49

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [49]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slightly different ending for s02e20, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: - He presses his palm against his hipbone as he makes his way through the crowd, mindful of the torn skin that isn't quite healed yet, and he pushes the door shoulder first, the cool air momentarily freezing against his skin after the suffocating warmth of the Hunter's Moon.He's walking slowly, placing one foot perfectly in front of the other, walking in that way he does, hips swaying slightly.“Going home already?” he says, quickly, breathless, before his fear reaches his throat.Magnus stops; his arms are bent, he's probably playing with his rings. He turns and doesn't quite look at Alec, faces the wall of the Hunter's Moon instead: “Yes, I'd rather be there. I'm too tired to celebrate.”He sounds wary, hesitant – like he doesn't know where they stand either, and Alec takes a step forward, hope blossoming shyly in his chest: “You – you're alright, right?”Magnus turns fully towards him, his lips curled in a defeated smile: “Yes,” he murmurs softly, “I'm alright. I'm just tired.”





	Prompt #49

**Author's Note:**

> For this one I mixed two prompts!  
> I'm gonna be greedy and hit you with another prompt. lol Hope you won't mind! What if...right after the "let's get out of here" moment in 2x20, Alec collapses on their way to Magnus' loft because he's been wounded by one of the demons during the battle but he's been too busy to really take care of it? I don't know, I'm just in the mood for some self-indulgent hurt/comfort with ensuing fluff, and you do both so well!  
> &  
> Hi ! I love the way you write and wanted to ask, if you're still taking prompts, if you maybe could write a little something for me. Malec, post 2x20, where Alec works himself out because he's stressing both over his parabatai and his relationship with Magnus, and it takes him collapsing for Magnus to realise he might have to apologise too for the way he treated him in that episode ? Cause their conversation, tho it was sweet left me unsatisfied on that end. Hopefully you'll feel inspired. :) 
> 
> Hopefully you'll like this :)  
> Let me know!

Alec's been looking at him all night, quick glances and longing stares Izzy and Clary have been elbowing him out of.

He looks – tired. Not quite as drained as he'd been on the beach, but he's sitting by himself, drinking slowly in a quiet corner; all Alec can think about is that he'd give up anything to be in their bed, fingers buried in his hair, curled around him. To be home.

He doesn't even know if he gets to think of it as _their_ bed anymore.

But there's this quiet longing in his chest, a pull that doesn't allow him to look away.

He stands up when Magnus does, almost knocks over Izzy's drink, worrying his lower lip with his teeth as he watches him make his way towards the exit; he doesn't know if he _should_ – maybe it's not his place anymore, maybe it's not his right anymore, but then the door is swinging heavily behind Magnus' back and the longing in his chest turns into a sharp pain and he knows he can't just let him go.

He presses his palm against his hipbone as he makes his way through the crowd, mindful of the torn skin that isn't quite healed yet, and he pushes the door shoulder first, the cool air momentarily freezing against his skin after the suffocating warmth of the Hunter's Moon.

He's walking slowly, placing one foot perfectly in front of the other, walking in that way he does, hips swaying slightly.

“Going home already?” he says, quickly, breathless, before his fear reaches his throat.

Magnus stops; his arms are bent, he's probably playing with his rings. He turns and doesn't quite look at Alec, faces the wall of the Hunter's Moon instead: “Yes, I'd rather be there. I'm too tired to celebrate.”

He sounds wary, hesitant – like he doesn't know where they stand either, and Alec takes a step forward, hope blossoming shyly in his chest: “You – you're alright, right?”

Magnus turns fully towards him, his lips curled in a defeated smile: “Yes,” he murmurs softly, “I'm alright. I'm just tired.”

Alec presses his lips together for a moment and leans back, trying not to reach out for him; he combs his fingers through his hair, still damp from the shower he'd taken right before going out: “Okay,” he says, and then “Okay,” again, just to collect his thoughts because he feels like he's overflowing with emotions, “I was – I was hoping we could talk?”, he says, hesitation turning it into a question, “When you're not tired. Just – maybe give me a call?”

Magnus – stops. He seems to really consider him for the first time in days, his lips parted like maybe he's trying to hold something back. When he moves towards Alec it's slowly, with purpose; he stops right in front of him, close enough that he has to tilt his head back just so to look at him.

“Aren't you coming home?” he whispers.

Alec blinks: “Home?”, he asks, the word getting stuck in his throat.

“Alec,” Magnus breathes, and it sounds like _oh, Alec_ , and he reaches out, his palm against Alec's cheek, his fingers buried in the short hair on his nape as he drags him close, buries his nose under his ear, “You must know – you must know it's always home,” he whispers, Alec's arms wrapping even tighter around him, “I never want you to – I was – I'm sorry, I didn't know how to balance you and my duties and I – I _hurt_ you.”, and he doesn't want Alec to go away, he doesn't want Alec to look at him because he doesn't know how to explain it quite yet, that he thought he'd known love before and he thought he knew what love meant to him and what it would turn him into, but then – then he'd met Alec and he'd realised just how defenceless he actually is against him.

Alec doesn't go anywhere, simply buries himself deeper in his arms: “I shouldn't have lied, I'm sorry, I should've – I should've told you, I shouldn't have put you in that position.”

“We'll do better next time,” Magnus says, and he _knows_ they will, he trusts the way Alec is holding him.

Alec nods, his forehead brushing against Magnus' neck; he whispers: “Let's go home. Please.”

Magnus leans back, his thumbs brushing the purple circles under Alec's hazel eyes; he presses his lips against Alec's for a long moment, a sweet warmth working its way in his lungs. “Let's go home.”

*

He knows something is wrong the second the portal leaves them in their living room; Alec is leaning heavily against him, a hand pressed against his own side, pain twisting his expression in a way that's still too fresh in Magnus' mind.

“Alec,” Magnus says, trying to focus, his fingers only a breath away from Alec's, “What is it? What's wrong? Is it the rune?”

Alec shakes his head, teeth harshly biting down on his lower lip. “Demon,” he says, breathing hard, his eyes closed and his jaw clenched, and Magnus' eyes widen: “You were hurt by an Edomi?”

Alec nods, his eyes still closed, and Magnus loses his breath: “I can't be touching you,” he says, he can't _think_ because his magic can't help, but then Alec groans in pain and Magnus snaps out of it, walks as quickly as he can towards the couch and helps Alec lay down, stops touching him as soon as he can.

“Edomi,” he explains, voice shaking as Alec blinks in surprise at the pain lessening, “I'm – my father – I have their blood, I – I can't help you, I have to call Catarina, I – ”

“Magnus.”

Alec's voice is low and rough with pain, but Magnus turns towards him immediately: “It's fine. I'm home. I'll be fine.”

*

The spell isn't as difficult as it is uncomfortable, Alec's eyes squeezed shut against the invasive feeling of the poison being pulled out of his blood, and Catarina's magic, as friendly as it feels, is not – familiar.

He's exhausted by the time she's done, a sheen of sweat covering his skin: “Can I – can he – ”

Catarina looks at him with amusement: “Yes, you can.”

Alec would blush if he could: “Sorry, I should've – thank you.”

Catarina seems to study him for a moment before she stands up: “No need to thank me,” she says, “You are the most important thing in Magnus Bane's life. That comes with benefits.”, she bends to place a kiss on his forehead, rough and motherly, “Get some rest so you don't give him a heart attack.”

Magnus is standing with his back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Catarina rolls her eyes at him: “He's fine, Magnus.”

“Barely.”

Catarina snorts: “Next time fall in love with a cockroach then.”

Magnus makes a face and Catarina sticks her tongue out at him: “I'm going home. I have a double shift for the next fifteen years, give or take. You should go hold your boy and make sure he doesn't move for the next twentyfour hours.”, she stamps a kiss on his cheek before portaling out.

*

Magnus' steps are hesitant in the room until Alec can't take it anymore: “If you don't come to me, I'll come to you.”

Magnus crawls on the bed then, still mindful of the bandage around Alec's waist; he holds himself up on his elbows and he looks down at Alec; he nudges the tip of his nose with his own: “You promise?”

A smile curls Alec's lips as he closes his eyes: “Yeah, I promise.”

“Alright then,” Magnus says, and they're both tired when they kiss, drained, recovering, works in progress, but it tastes like home.


End file.
